


Team CRLN Volume Zero

by Warden_Shinigami



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Gen, OC Team, Original work - Freeform, plot within universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Shinigami/pseuds/Warden_Shinigami
Summary: Join the adventures of Team CRLN (cerulean) as they make their way through Beacon Academy and your average kind of life in the world of RWBY. Featuring original characters and weapons.





	Team CRLN Volume Zero

Good Evening, to start this tale, some description must be given to the characters within this tale.

Cyan D’Luge: Leader of the team. Her father works as a ship captain, and her mother is a deceased huntress. During her childhood, her father worked quite a lot, leaving her in the care of their neighbors, the Harkness family. She and Noir have been great friends for as long as they can remember, deciding to become huntresses to help out whoever they can. Cyan’s weapon is a revolver with a bayonet that can extend into a sword named Avalon Heart. Her skin is a warm beige color, her hair is brown with highlights the same color as her namesake. Her hair is in a bob cut, but still down to shoulder length. Light blue eyes and a semi-athletic build.

Rory Leonhart: Muscle of the team. Latest in a line of proud hunters, inheriting and modifying his family weapon. His weapon is a halberd that folds into a shotgun named Crusader Shrapnel. Reddish-Brown skin with mahogany colored hair, cut rather short. He has a large build, muscular and broad. His semblance is called Fortify, which he uses to strengthen his weapon for stronger attacks, or to strengthen defensive structures, at the cost of personal protection of his aura, as long as he has physical contact.

Lincoln Sher: His father is in charge of a subsidiary of the Schnee Dust Company. His bladed bow, Locksley, doesn’t have any different forms, but he uses a number of specialty dust arrows to deal with Grimm. His skin is rather pale, and he keeps his green hair in a ponytail to keep it out of the way. He doesn’t have a semblance, but his aura is pretty strong.

Noir Harkness: Quickest member of the team. A bat faunus, and the middle child of five children. She is blind, yet her hearing is enhanced to the point of giving her echolocation. Her weapon is a kris sword named Thunderclaw that segments and extends into a whip blade, while having lightning dust cartridges within it that can send a shock through the whip for extra damage. Dark skin, her black hair covers her eyes while bat ears stick out from her head. Childhood friend of Cyan, and they often count on each other for when they need help.

Basic introductions for characters who will grow and somewhat change throughout the course of the story, emotions and fights shall ensue. A lot of chapters will follow the characters and their interactions with each other. The time this takes place will start a year before the events of RWBY, and will go on quite a bit around the other volumes as well.

So, stay tuned for the adventures of Team CRLN, hope you enjoy.


End file.
